Gerudo Princess
by SkyeBlue-Featherwriter
Summary: Zelda sells Link to Ganon to save Hyrule. When he is in a cell in Gerudo a girl comes and gets Link out. The girl is related to Ganon yet looks and acts nothing like him.
1. Chapter 1

I Get to the final dungeon to fight Ganondorf but see no one inside. I hear some voices in the other room so I go towards the door to listen in.

"So Zelda what will it be? The hero exchange for the safety of Hyrule or your life?" I hear Ganon ask who I'm sure is Zelda.

"What will happen to Link?" I hear her say. She is planning on giving me to that monster?!

"Nothing, just being a dungeon for the deaths of my minions," He replies.

"Alright, you have- you have a deal," Zelda says and at that point I barge in demanding an explanation.

"It looks like the _hero_ belongs to me now," Ganon says with a smirk before my vision goes blank.

* * *

><p>I wake up a few hours later feeling sore and stiff. I try to stretch my arms to find them chained to a stone wall. The room I'm in is diffidently a cell and is the size of a closet. It isn't dark because a candle outside lights up the room completely. I hear footsteps coming and i know it is Ganon or at least a guard.<p>

"Dad I'm sure that it isn't healthy for someone to be locked up for years," A female voice says.

"I am not looking for your opinion Summer. That hero will stay in there till I say so," Ganon says as he approaches. The girl looks nothing like Ganon or any other Gerudo with her strawberry-blond hair and green eyes. She is the same height as me or an inch shorter and is thin.

"Hello hero, you want to come out right?" she asks. I'm sure it is a cruel trick but I nod anyway. "See dad he doesn't want to be in there."

"He doesn't get a choice!" He shouts at the girl but she doesn't seem to care.

"This is the reason why you have no friends," She counters. She is pretty funny for talking to the man this way.

"Just keep an eye on him while I go on the hunt. It is simple and don't think you can get him out, I have the key," Ganon tells her before walking away.

"Idiot." She lefts her hand and a key is there. "Hey if you promise me that you will stay with me, I'll let you walk around and stretch." I think about it but at the moment she seems to be the only person that can help me. I nod and she starts to unlock everything.

"Be quiet and stay close. We can mess with my dad before he leaves if you want. Consider it like a revenge plan," She says before walking up a staircase. The girl may be strange but it does sound like fun. We head down the hallways and she is able to avoid every guard. We see Ganon on his horse waiting for the others to get on theirs. She pulls out a sling-shot and puts a rock in. Bad timing for Ganon because he looks at us just the moment she shoots. He gets hit and falls off, the guards laugh till he gets up and he shouts for her to get down there.

When we do he looks at me and starts yelling. "Why do you always disobey me!? I will leave you in the middle of the desert and have you fight for yourself!"

"Like that would stop me," She mumbles but loud enough so we can hear. "It isn't my fault that you can't stay on a horse and that you looked in the wrong place at the wrong time. But it was funny." She says this with a smile and I can see Ganon ripping her head off right there.

"What do you want that will make you leave me alone?" Ganon asks which I'm guessing is because he can't think of any working threats.

"I get to play with the hero and he is not in a cell," She says while I'm just standing there doing nothing.

He starts to say something but she stops him. "Unless you want no peace in your life ever dad." Her threat seems to work because he gives up but I'm sure he will still make my life hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyday Summer would come to Link's room and wake him up so they can do something. Link slept in the room next to her's because he was worried Ganon would come in the night and just kill him. Link has been out of the cell for two weeks now and Summer is still saying how he is too thin to be healthy. Today Link didn't expect any of these events to take place but they did.

I'm sleeping peacefully dreaming about being back in Hyrule and herding goats when I'm shacked awake.

"Link! How can you stay asleep this long!" Summer is saying not expecting an answer from me.

"I'm awake, stop shacking me!" I shout at her.

"Link today is my birthday! Yay, right? The parties here will blow your mind now lets go!" Summer is saying while grabbing random clothes, tossing them at me and waiting outside the door. I get ready knowing that she will get impatient so i try to hurry. She has her hair in the same gold crown thing that Ganon has his in all the time and nicer clothes than normal. We run down the halls and she says we have to avoid any guards. We get outside and then she tells me why we were running.

"I just hate the servants making me do stuff on my birthday so I avoid it as much as I can," She says and I look and we are really far from the city.

"Ganon is going to kill me for letting you do this," I say knowing it is true.

"No you won't 'cause I won't let him. If your so worried about dieing I guess we could go back, but it is only because your already getting a sunburn. I look and see my skin red. I haven't been here long so the sun still hurts me easily unlike Summer and everyone else. We walk back and we can see people already running in our direction.

"I can see now what you mean by my dad killing you," Summer says and we can see Ganon on a horse already galloping towards us.

He gets to us and almost chops my head off but I block it barely with the dagger Summer gave me. "What do you two think your doing!?" He shouts at manly me.

"Getting out of doing stuff," Summer says which just made Ganon more mad.

"Get back to the castle and take his dagger, the last thing I need is him killing someone," Ganon sighs not really caring anymore.

We get back to the castle and we are cleaning a huge wooden table when I ask Summer something.

"Why do you and Ganon look so different?"

"My mom was from a different race... I think it was something with an 's' but I don't remember."

"Did you ever meet her?"

"Nope, she died when I was little protecting some family." I think she means a Sheikha but I don't know if any Sheikha would be dumb enough to be around Ganon.

"Where did she live?"

"My dad won't tell me, he says that it is unimportant." We are done cleaning the table then and decide to practice archery outside. She steals my bow back from the dungeons and hands me some arrows.

"So Link what about your parents?" She asks me and I always hate talking about this to people.

"They left me when I was three and I grew up in Ordeon by the people their. I never meet them and could never find them. I never talk and just act mute around them to avoid talking about it." I say to her. Unlike most people where they would start taking pity she just says, "Man that is rough. No wonder why your the only one to try and stop my dad." I look at her and she just gives me a smile. No matter what, she always seems to do the opposite of what you would expect from her.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer's birthday party is just starting and she complaining about having to talk to people like she cares. Ganondorf tried to get me to be a servant during the party but Summer told him if he did then it would look bad for him with his daughter talking to a servant. I believe his hatred for me has increased during the month that I've been here but Summer is always there to stop him from killing me. The party is in a large room that is about the size of the main hall in Hyrule castle. There are small tables set up on the outer edge for people to sit down and that is were me and Summer are.

"I hate wearing a dress. Why would anyone need to wear so many skirts anyway!?" Summer shouts at me. This is all she has been complaining about for the past hour because everyday she wears a tunic similar to mine and tights.

"It's proper that way. I don't see why you need to hate it so much," I reply.

"Easy for you to say, your not the one wearing it," Summer mumbles.

Across the room there are some elders which are like nobles here but act like royal advisers. They help make new rules or see what is happening in the villages. The title is also passed down in the family so the five there have probably had other family doing this. Summer says that they annoying because they act all stuck up towards people and are ill tempered.

"Why is everyone here look way older than you?" I ask noticing that there is not a single person near her age here.

"Everyone is about twenty to forty years old. That is one of the reasons why I helped you." That is nice to know that she only helped because she wanted to have someone her age around.

"Really? That is the only reason for helping me?" I thought the answer would be around the lines of 'you look like a nice person' but I get. "That isn't the only reason, I also wanted to bug my dad and that worked perfectly. It's even lasting longer than the other things I've done!"

"You really need to learn to lie at certain times," I tell her.

"Oh... no I totally helped you for being a nice person?" her response comes out like a question but at least she tried.

The party goes on for a little while longer and I expected people to give her gifts but they gave her strange looking rocks instead. There are at least one of every color and look like polished metal. Some even have markings on them in another language that I'm not familiar with.

"What are those?" I ask finally feed up with waiting for her to tell me.

"They are special stones that let you make different spells. The ones with markings have spells on them. The blank ones you carve spells into to make the spell." She pulls out a stone that is black with red carvings. "See this one?" She throws it on the table and a tiny, black bunny appears. "Black stones summon things, Green change the soundings, Red colors heal and Blues give you more magic. They can be used more than once but take time to repair themselves."

"What does yellow, purple, orange and white do?"

"White tracks people, like if you attach it to them. Purple makes teleportation portals to make traveling faster. Yellow and Orange open locked places or items."

"I've never seen them before."

"They are extremely rare in Hyrule but are common here so people sell them. It is so hard to get here that most can't get any in Hyrule so they're not seen much there." The rest of the party she shows me the other stones' spells and what they do. The party clears out after a little while and we head to our rooms. With Summer talking about Hyrule I remember all that I left there. My friends and the people that acted like my family, they don't even know where I am. I guess I must have been crying because Summer stops me.

"Hey are you okay Link?"

"Oh it's nothing, I'm fine," I try to blow it off but she is persistent.

"Hey if you want to talk to your friends I can help you." She tells me with a smile.

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Here if you tell me were they are I'll make a stone so you can talk to them. It will take a while but it will help give me practice."

"Thank you," I say and when I get to my room a wave of relief washes over me. I can finally talk to them again.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up yet again being shaken and Summer telling me that I'm the most lazy person she has even meet. When I get ready for the day I can hear Ganon's giant steps coming down the hallway. They stop in front of Summer's door and knock. I can fell relief for not being his target but also worried about what he wants with Summer. I look into the hallway and no one is there so I place my ear to the door to listen in.

"Summer I have to go on a mission to the desert temple and I'll be gone for a few days," I hear Ganon say.

"Really? For what there isn't anything in there."

"The Twilight Mirror is and I want to try and see if it can be moved." This doesn't sound good considering he destroyed everyone's lives there.

"Why would you need to move it? The temple isn't that hard so you can just walk to it. Or better yet, we could make stairs from the outside to there!" Summer shouts with sarcasm.

"Princess Zelda wants to see if it can be moved into Hyrule so Princess Midna and her can talk about things without going across a desert."

"Fine but if it lands on you and you die, I'm not helping."  
>"Didn't expect you too." He starts to walk out the door so I take to my room before he sees me. Princess Zelda having the mirror to the land that has a bunch of monster people? Bad idea right there but for her bringing me to this demise she deserves her plan back firing. We Ganon is far enough away I go to Summer's room to see her reading a black book and shifting through her stones. She seems to hear me and turns around.<p>

"Hey Link, need something?" She asks completely content on what she was doing.

"What is the book for?" I ask her ignoring her question.

"It is a spell book made for the stones. You wanted to talk to your friends at home so I'm writing out the spell on the stone."

"Your really going to help?"

"Yeah if I don't I'm sure that you will just leave to talk to them. Then my dad will be irritating for weeks and I will have nothing to do."

"It's nice to now that you only keep me out of the cell because your bored," I say to her and she just smiles.

"Where do they live?" She asks me with a map of Hyrule pulled out of her drawer. I point to Ordon.

"Your from Ordon? My nanny lived there for a while." She writes more symbols on the rock and hands it to me. "Toss it on the ground and it will open a portal to the place. There is no way that you can just talk through it but I'll come with so I can help you get back." I toss the stone and a portal opens up I see Ilia and the goats. Summer gets tired of me just standing there so she pushes me through it.

"This place is nice. No wonder why you wanted to stay. Now the stone will come back in two hours so hurry up," Summer says as Ilia turns and sees us. She runs towards us and hugs me.

"Link! We all thought you were dead! How did you get here and who is that?" She points to Summer and she bows.

"I'm Princess Summer of Gerudo and I helped Link get here." She is over dramatic like always.

"Thank you so much Miss. Summer! Link are you staying?" Ilia says to me and when I don't answer a frown gets on her face. "Oh... Well we can always visit right?"

"Um, sorry to say this but we are only visiting at the moment because my dad isn't around. This doesn't happen much so it might be awhile till we visit again. Now we are burning day light so let's go!"

Ilia was depressed that we had to leave so soon but we spent the whole day fishing and running through the forest. Summer loved the idea of water being everywhere because she mentioned how this is her first time out of the desert without having to do something. When we did go Summer told her to not tell anyone that we came or it might lead to some problems. I knew she meant that Ganon might find out and I would be put back in the cell but I was too happy to let that ruin the day.

"That place is amazing! It wasn't a wast land at all!" Summer yells obsessively enjoying the time in Ordon. "We have to go there again Link and next time I'm bringing more stones."

"Thank you so much for that Summer," I tell her finally glad that someone at least knows what happened to me.

"No problem and at least it was fun so I didn't regret helping you. Now let's go do something, there is still sun and I plan to use it!" Summer runs out of the room and I follow. I do wonder though if Ganon will find out about this trip we took.


	5. Chapter 5

I finally don't have to worry about how the people I left at home are doing with the help of Summer. Ganon was still gone at the desert temple and a messenger said that he would be back in a few days. I wonder why Zelda would even need the Twilight Mirror because if Gerudo and Hyrule were at peace you would think she wouldn't mind going through the desert to go to it. I told Summer this and she said she thought the same thing.

"Maybe she is planning something that needs dad away from here?" Summer suggests. We have been thinking reasons for Zelda doing this for about an hour already.

"No, she would have already done something by now..." I trail off.

"Maybe she did and it is taking the person or people a while to get here. Although I wouldn't blame her for trying to get you back, I mean my dad is by far the most evil person and your in his hands. That is just trouble waiting to happen."

"Really?! She is the person that put me here!" I shout hating Zelda for doing this to me.

"Jeez, you don't have to shout, also how was I supposed to know. Is there anyone else that would want to get you out... that actually could?" I think about it and that would be Sheik. He is trained enough, I would say Rusl but he isn't strong enough for this.

"Maybe Sheik." I say knowing she wouldn't do anything to him, or at least I don't think so.

"We could go riding, I need some cactus fruit for a potion and this Sheik person might be around here." Summer tells me as we get the horses and start riding in the desert that she could care less who visits as long as her dad doesn't find out. We were out for about five hours and were about to turn back when a piece of metal shoots past us. Summer gets off her horse as soon as that happened and hits the person coming after her. The man is wearing a blue and white jumpsuit with a red eye on a flap of fabric on top of his chest. I know right then that it is Sheik but this is the first time I've seen him not take someone out in a few seconds.

"Hey Link! You could help at anytime now!" Summer shouts still fighting off the Sheikha.

"Sheik stop fighting her she isn't trying to kill me at the moment!" I shout and he stops for a second before Summer hits him again.

"That was for randomly attacking me. Know him?" Summer says giving a hate filled look at Sheik.

"Yeah this is Sheik. At least I guessed right that it would be him."

"Hero, why are you still here, you can run right now!" Sheik says giving the same look back at Summer who just smiles at him.

"Um... I'm not sure. If I do Ganon will blow up Hyrule and Summer is keeping me from dieing at the moment," I say with uneasiness.

"Yeah see ninja guy. I'm the good guy... girl," Summer tells him with a smug face.

"YOUR the enemy Not the 'good guy'," Sheik sneers at her.

"Hey! Link here would be in a cell without my disobedience towards my father and my help! What have you been doing for the past few months?!" Summer shouts at him.

"This is probably some trick by you and your dad to kill him!" Sheik shouts back not caring about being kind anymore.

"So I would wait months to kill the person that is stuck here without any weapons? I don't know about you but I would be more efficient than that!" I'm not liking were this argument is going but I think Summer is winning.

"So you have thought of this then? That just proves my point!"

"Yes I have, plenty but first of all it is to protect myself in case he tries to kill me! Running around for months hacking and slashing everything will make someone crazy after some time."

"So you think I will go crazy?" I ask having to stop her there.

"Yeah, I do but nothing has happened yet so you must be safe," Summer replies.

"Sheik I'm not going back at least not now... after Zelda sent me here I could care less about going back," I say still feeling the sorrow of what that act did to me.

"She did it to save everyone, you need to see this from her view," Sheik reasons.

"I don't understand this completely but selling someone to a homicidal maniac doesn't sound really well on her part. I at least wouldn't do anything like that to my people. How about you come by every once and a while and you can see that I don't do any harm." Summer says still going on about how she doesn't do anything to me.

"Fine but don't think that I trust you at all," Sheik says walking off.

"Oh yeah and don't forget this!" Summer yells throwing the metal knife back at Sheik. He catches it and keeps on walking. I know that this is bad if Sheik is coming to help me and I know Summer is going to be thrown into the fray. Hopefully nothing big happens and someone dies... but knowing my luck that just might happen.


	6. Chapter 6

"Link that ninja friend of yours is really rude! Saying that I'm trying to kill you!" Summer is still complaining about this even if it has been three weeks sense Sheik showed up and haven't seen him again.

"He was just trying to be protective," I, myself have been trying to calm her the entire time.

"That doesn't mean anything to me! He was acting like I was some monster!"

"Well to be fair, he never meet you and didn't know if you were good or not."

"Fine, but if he shows up again he is the next target for a prank," Summer says before walking towards the dining table for breakfast. I can see the wheels in her head turning, thinking of what to do to him.

"That doesn't sound good, specialty from you..." I say following her.

"It will be will deserved!" Summer shouts back and the servants look at her but knowing her they don't pay any mind. We sit down and they give us breakfast which I'm still not used to eating as much as these people in the morning. They don't eat lunch so it's a big morning meal and a slightly smaller night meal but still pretty big.

"Dad has been gone for a while, do you think we should go check on him?" Summer asks me with a worried look. As much as she terrorizes Ganon she does care about what happens to him.

"I guess but I left Epona back in Hyrule." I don't like riding any other horses because I don't know what to expect from them.

"It's a red-brown one with some white on it right?" Summer asks me while dragging me outside.

"Yes but you know that how?"

"Dad brought one just like that back from Hyrule. It won't let anyone ride it so we leave it alone." Summer puts me in front of a stall and I hear a neigh. She pushes me in and I see Epona looking as angry as a horse can get. I bring her out and Summer backs away from her.

"That thing broke the last stall we put it in, I'm not getting near it. It's the right horse right?"

"Yep, this is Epona now we can go if you want," I say getting on Epona. Summer leaves to get her horse and when she gets back the creature is beautiful. It's mane and tail are white and the coat is a very pale blue, almost unnoticeable. The eyes are a gray and hooves are gray also.

"This is Winter, he is one of the only stallions in our stables. Right boy?" The horse nods in agreement and walks closer to Epona. "Let's go!" It takes us a few hours to get to the temple but when we do we don't see anything wrong with it.

"They might be fine but let's go inside to make sure," I say getting down from Epona and walking to the door. Summer does the same but Winter just follows Epona so she doesn't need to lead him. We tie them up and give them some food, starting to head inside the temple.

"Oh I almost forgot! Here is your sword, I thought it was better than trying to find you one also it was easier to get,"Summer takes the sheath off and gives it to me. With this I could run and leave, having the master sword and without leaving anything important behind but for some reason I can't just leave Summer here alone. The temple seems fine, all the monsters gone because of the last time I was here and all the doors open. But when we get to the roof where the Twilight Mirror is that is when things go wrong. We see everyone that went on the trip on the floor and the Mirror having a purple glow on it.

"Dad! Are you alright?!" Summer is yelling trying to get him up. The other guards don't seem to be in a better condition and I look through their things in search of a health potion. As much as I hate Ganon I know that Summer would break without him. After a few minutes I find one and bring it to her. She gives it to Ganon and he starts to move.

"Dad are you okay? What happened?" Summer says once his eyes are open and he sits up.

"When we tried to move it blew up and shot us across the room. Also why is the hero here? He could just leave at any moment!" Ganon says and I'm surprised about the last part at all.

"He came to help, and he got you the health potion so if he wasn't here you would still be unconscious," Summer says talking back to Ganon again.

"No what... I don't even care at this point but I'm sure that that Mirror isn't moving anytime soon," Ganon says to us while getting up. He makes a few healing spells getting everyone awake. He tells them to stay here in case the mirror does something while we leave to find out what that purple light is.  
>We get to the front door and Ganon yells.<p>

"Were did all the horses go!? We left them food and water to last for a month!"

"Maybe someone took them while you were inside?" Summer suggests. "Also we brought ours."

"There are only two though, well hero I guess you walk," Ganon says but Summer yells at him.

"No he is not walking! Link and I will ride on Epona because I'm sure she can't carry you and you take Winter." We get on the horses but Summer is still frightened of Epona so during the whole ride back she is almost choking me in her grip behind me. Ganon looks like he going to kill me for this and when we get back and Summer runs off to put Winter away I fear for my life.

"I hope you know that I will not let you get away with being nice to Summer just to get out of here," He growls at me and leaves before she came back. At least he didn't kill me but him thinking I'm being nice to Summer just to get out of here? I don't know if that is what I was doing or just being nice but I'm for sure not doing that now. The whole desert temple ordeal showed that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter is longer for Thanksgiving hope you enjoyed it! <strong>_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

One morning I wake up and Summer isn't shaking me awake and I feel like something is missing. I get up to look for her and find nothing. I walk down one hall that intersects with three others making four ways meet. Some guards stop me and I fear for the worse but they just want to talk.

"Hey little hero who are you looking for?" the guard asks me and I'll call him guard one for now.

"Yes have you seen Summer?" I ask them and they smile.

"You like the little princess don't you?" Guard two says and I can feel my face light up.

"What?! Why would I?" I ask a little too defensively.

"You wouldn't try to look for her if you didn't." Guard three says. "Also you're always around her." Guard one says and the second nods in agreement.

"That doesn't mean anything!" I'm in denial at this point in time put don't see it yet.

"What ever you say. She is taking Winter and a horse named Epona to the field to eat." They all say at the same time and walk away giggling.

I walk over to the field which is a huge amount of grass growing so that the horses have fresh food. I feel so embarrassed because I know that they are right but I can't believe it. I look down the field and see the same guards on horses heading towards Summer, Winter and Epona. I know it's them by their armor and weapons and I run as fast as I can over to them but I don't make it in time. By the time I make it to them Summer's face is red and the guards left.

"Hey Link, did those guards talk to you too?" she asks looking at me.

"Yeah, they did," I say not sure where this is going.

"They are really strange but I'm sure they're just trying to mess with us. Hey do you want to race?" As she says this Epona trots up to me and Winter goes to Summer.

We race the horses for about three hours till it is noon and then we head back. Summer put Epona in the royal stables because Winter was acting weird without Epona near him and Epona was the same. Those horses are now really close and will not take it if they are separated from each other. We go inside and Summer says that her dad wanted to talk to use about something and the only thought I have is, I hope he doesn't kill me! Summer just barges in the study making Ganon scrap a pen across a paper.

"Hey dad! You needed something?" Summer says sitting in a chair.

"Knock next time and yes I do," Ganon say irritated and I close the door sitting by Summer.

"The Twilight Mirror is expanding that purple glow and I need someone to go to Hyrule to talk to Zelda."

"You want us to stay here then?" Summer asks unsure of his question.

"No I need you two to go. Link knows the quickest way through the place and I know you will just follow anyway." I'm shocked by this that he is really going to let me leave this dumb desert till he continues. "Of course I can't have him wander or escape so Link will need to wear this." He pulls up a bracelet that glows black handing it to me.

"It will stop you from being there to long," He says.

"Hey dad if we go can we visit Link's friends while we are there?" Summer asks and I know she wants to visit Ilia back in Ordon.

"Fine but you need to be back here within five days. I don't know how fast this will continue so you need to be back quickly." After he is done and I have that thing on Summer drags me outside.

"I want to go there quickly so we can have some fun so hurry!" She shouts while getting the horses ready. I don't know how to leave Gerudeo so Summer shows me the way until we get in Hyrule. I get us to castle town within a day but the gate is closed so we head to Ordon for the night. Ilia is so happy to see use and so is everyone else. Now that we were sent here and not sneaking out they rest of the people can see us. I head to my home and Summer looks at it and laughs.

"You live in a tree!"

"Yes so?" I ask not seeing what was funny.

"You must be a _nut_." She bursts out laughing at her joke but I just find it stupid. We get inside and set up an extra bed for her. I don't have much but she brought a really think blanket to sleep on. We go to sleep but I will hear her say things in her sleep like my being a nut in a tree or a monkey.

We wake up and Summer is already gone. Winter is still here so she didn't leave but when I go in the village I find her. Ilia is braiding her hair and she id sitting there poking a cat. I swear that cat doesn't want to do anything when it has a fish and I'm guessing that is what they just feed it.

"Oh hey Link you ready to go?" Summer asks getting up and thanking Ilia.

"Sure, see you Ilia." I give her a hug and Summer is already walking towards the horses. We ride to Castle Town and the gate just gets up. We leave the horses at the gate and go inside. Everyone seems surprised to see me and I don't know why. I know that I've been gone for almost 3-4 months but they never seemed to care when I was around till I hear them talking that is. "I thought he was dead." That's what they are staring at me for. Did Zelda go and tell them I was dead? We get to the castle and when we head inside Zelda looks at me with a shocked face.

"I thought Ganon killed you!" Zelda shouts.


	8. Chapter 8

"Link what did you do to make everyone think your dead?" Summer asks me and I just stare at her.

"I thought Ganon would kill you when you went with him!" Zelda shouts.

"Why do you want me dead!" I shout back.

"Um... We came here to discuss something not argue on if Link is dead or not," Summer says.

"Right. But who are you?" Zelda asks.

"I'm Princess Summer of Gerudo." Summer says this with pride.

"Why couldn't Ganon come if this was important?" Zelda asks her.

"He needs to protect our kingdom from a strange purple glow coming from the Twilight Mirror. Also he hates traveling," Summer tells her.

"I guess I could go to Gerudo and see what is going on. I'll be ready by tomorrow," Zelda says and waves her hand telling us to go.

We leave and I just feel horrible. Everyone thinks I'm a dead man and that's probably what I will be if Ganon gets mad. We go back to Ordon and Ilia is waiting for us.

"That took less time then we thought so now we can just hang around here for the rest of the day!" Summer says.

"You know princess, there are a lot of different places we could visit if Link wants to take us," Ilia says to me.

"Everyone thinks I'm dead!" I shout to her not in a mean way but in a 'I'm upset' way.

"Well you did disappear out of nowhere and then returned. Also Zelda said that you more than likely died," Ilia says trying to comfort me.

"Hey Link how about we go somewhere so your not thinking about your dumb, kidnap-prone princess anymore!" Summer gets on Winter and pulls Ilia up with her. "Let's go! We still have some day light and I'm using it!"

We go through Hyrule field and to the town by Death Mountain. It's night when we start heading back and some monsters start coming out. Summer hits Winter's back and he starts running with Epona trailing. I don't have a sword but she does and she jumps off of her horse. She'll attack some of the monsters and run after us.

"Your glad I brought this stuff Link, also that I'm able to use a sword in the first place," Summer says throwing a bomb towards a group of creatures.

"This is all you do? Blow up stuff and attack monsters?" Ilia asks us when we get inside Ordon again.

"Yep! Awesome right!" Summer says heading into my house.

"She seems a little hyper to me," Ilia says after she leaves.

"Yeah but she is nice. It was nice to see you, we have to leave tomorrow so bye if I don't see you again." I start to head inside when Ilia stops me.

"Your going to visit again right?"

"Yeah, Summer likes the idea of having water everywhere and tries to get us to come here a lot," I say knowing that if we didn't come we would just use one of the stones to get here. I head inside and Summer is already asleep. I get to my bed and wonder what Zelda will do to try and stop that stuff from spreading. I feel a slight pain in my wrist and look at the bracelet to see it glowing. I guess the more days we are gone the more it will hurt. I hope it is bearable tomorrow or I will have Summer take it off, then Ganon will kill me for thinking I was trying to escape. I just love how my life is controlled by him.

The next day we head to the castle and no one is up yet. Well at least I said bye yesterday. Summer is talking about some random things and I just drown it out. Can Zelda even do anything to stop that purple stuff? As we approach the castle we can see Zelda on a white horse waiting for us.

"I don't like that princess of yours," Summer says to me as she comes closer.

"Good morning, shall we start going?" She asks.

"No guards?" Summer says to her. I look to see that Zelda is here all alone.

"I don't need guards when I have the hero to protect me," She says and Summer laughs a little.

"We realize that the hero doesn't have any weapons right? The only one that will be protecting anybody will be me. Just hope that I can hear you if you need help," Summer says and we start riding to Gerudo.

"Was that a threat!?" Zelda shouts back at her and I can tell they will be arguing the entire trip.

"I don't know..." Summer says in a sing song voice.

"Link help me out here," Zelda pleas to me but I don't do anything. She deserves this.

"Yeah go work Wisdom ask the person who you sold their life to a crazy guy, for help," Summer says rolling her eyes.

"It was for the kingdom! Also I wouldn't have to if your father didn't take over Hyrule!" Zelda shouts at her.

"Kingdoms always do this also did you think that you could not almost lose your land to the people who live in a desert? this place could help a lot if we had some of the land to grow stuff." Summer does have a point that some of the land could help her country.

"People can live together in peace, your dad is just a war monster!" Zelda shouts at Summer and even though she messes with Ganon a lot I know she won't take that from Zelda.

"My dad never killed a single person himself during the entire war. Also this is coming from the princess that got kidnapped?"

"Sure he did," Zelda replies her voice filled with sarcasm.

They continued going back and forth with insults till we got to Gerudo. Summer took over the leading and we headed to the fortress/castle. Summer barges in to Ganon's study again and Ganon spills a drink he had.

"What have I told you about when you barge in here?!" He shouts.

"To knock and what do you want. That's what you've told me," we sit down and Ganon just hits hid head with his hand.

"Oh Zelda you've come how nice!" He says putting his attention on her.

"Yes I came to see the glowing stuff myself. Can I say that your daughter was very insulting to me the entire ride here," Zelda says.

"Oh be quiet princess. You started it and I finished it," Summer growls at her.

"Yes I expected that but they were the only people I could send at the moment. BY the way she acts like that to anyone so pay her no mind. We can talk more about this tomorrow, so you can sleep now Summer will show you to a normal room," Ganon says the last part slowly so that Summer will understand it.

"Fine come on," Summer says and we leave. She quickly walks down the hallways and corridors to the extra rooms. Mine and Summer's rooms are in a section were a lot of spare rooms are so we can easily find Zelda if we need to. I just hope she doesn't get idea to shake Zelda awake like she does to me.


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up the next day being shaken by Summer and Zelda. I scream because I wasn't expecting this but Summer doesn't care.

"Link wake up! Your going to miss the group leaving for the desert temple!" She screams at me and I get ready.

"Link this person does this to you all the time? How do you deal with it?" Zelda asks

"I want to remind you that you put me here," I say as Summer drags us to the horses. Everyone already has one and they are starting to leave. Zelda's horse is also a stallion and Winter isn't letting it near Epona. Summer is trying to stop Winter from biting the other horse but isn't having much luck.

"What are you doing?! Trying to kill me!?" Zelda shouts and the other people there don't pay any mind to us.

"I don't know what came over Winter. Is that horse a boy?" She asks and Zelda nods. "Oh right, see Winter is very possessive of Epona at this time so that might be it."

"It's a animal I don't think it can be possessive," Zelda says. I think Epona had enough of the other two horses and gallops away with me holding on for dear life. I hear some shouting and the others running faster. Epona stops after a while but not before bucking me off.

"Link are you okay?" I hear Summer ask picking me up.

"Yeah... Epona why'd you do that?" I whimper to the horse and all I get from her is a nudge with her head.

"What are you doing hero? Trying to run off?" Ganon asks as he gets over to us.

"No at the moment I was trying not to fall off a out of control horse. Not that like that worked," I get the sand out of my hair and we start riding again but Ganon rides behind us now. Summer and Zelda argue about each other the entire trip. I think that they both hate each other with a fiery passion now but all I'm getting is a head ache.

We get to the temple and the glow can be seen outside already. Zelda walks ahead because we all want to see if she can get over the quick sand but she can't. Summer managed to steal my hover gear back and we both rode on it across. Everyone else quickly runs through it but Zelda is still there.

"Are you coming?" I ask her.

"I'm not going over that. Who knows what is in there," Zelda complains.

"I had to walk over it and if you move quickly there won't be any problems," I say knowing she won't do it until Summer comes.

"Really, your still over there? Come on and move it!" Summer yells running across the sand. She grabs Zelda and they run together through it. Summer let's her go and we move on. The rest of the temple is the same way were Zelda doesn't want to go across the sand and Summer pulls her through it. When we get to the top the Mirror's glow is spreading even more than before. Zelda touches it and nothing happens.

"It's like fog or something..." She says.

"It killed people princess person., and your saying it is fine!" Summer shouts at her.

"I can see anything wrong with it, unless you want to go in it," Zelda says with a evil glare in her eyes. Summer doesn't do anything.

Summer walks over and touches the glow but nothing happens to her so a servant comes and touches it too. They pull out their arms and Summer's is fine but the Servant's is black. The servant passes out and Summer starts yelling.

"See! This is a danger and if your not going to do anything then I will!" Summer goes completely in and Ganon tries to get her before she does but the glow expands and he backs up. I guess only Gerudo can get harmed so I run in and Zelda is yelling for me to come back.

The fog is like going through the Twilight but not at the same time. I can't hear Zelda or Ganon's yelling and I see Summer so I run to her. The Twili run when we get near them and Summer looks at me.

"Link what is this place?" She asks me.

"The Twilight realm. Here I know someone in the castle so let's go," I say and we walk to the castle. Midna told me she ruled this place when we first came here so if she isn't in the light world she must be here. We get inside without problems because everyone runs from us and I hear a familiar voice so I head to it. I see Midna there but she is taller and in a dress. She turns and her face lights up.

"Link! It is so go to see you again!" She says walking towards us.

"How many royals do you know Link?" Summer interrogates me. Midna comes near us and waves a hand through our bodies.

"So the Mirror is giving off a glow?" She asks us.

"Yeah we tried to have that princess of Hyrule to fix it but she didn't," Summer says irritated.

"It will only effect the species that was near it when they tried to move it. It will go away with a few light spells," Midna gets up and says more. "I thought I told Zelda about that before I left."

"I'm going to kill her!" Summer storms off and she disappears. I run the same direction and end up back in the normal world. Ganon is relieved but it is short lived.

"You knew how to help this! Just fix it so I can go home!" Summer yells and Zelda does.

We get back to the fortress and Summer is still angry about Zelda. I try to help her but she slams a door in my face. Ganon says we have to bring her back to Hyrule the next day and I think that got Summer even more mad. I go to bed and I fall asleep really quickly. I know Summer will wake me up in the morning so I don't look forward for any dreams because that is the usual time when she shacks me awake.

"Link get up!" Summer is yelling and I wake up, knowing this was coming. "I'm waking sleeping beauty over there want to help?" I know she is talking about Zelda and she drags me to her room without a answer.

"Hey wake up! We got to go!" Summer shouts and Zelda bolts awake. She looks at Summer with hatred but doesn't to me.

We eat and get to the horses to leave. The trip was quiet because neither Zelda or Summer wanted to talk to each other. We get to the castle and we see Sheik. Summer doesn't notice him until he tries to knock her off the horse. They fight for a little while but Summer wins.

"Looks like 2 to 0 ninja guy," Summer says standing on his back.

"Fine get off!" Sheik shouts and she does.

"What do you want Sheik?" I ask him because they are not arguing at the moment.

"Oh I got some papers for Summer I think is important that she read. I heard you were coming back here so I thought to give you them here." He hands Summer the papers and vanishes.

We leave Zelda and ride back at a high speed. Summer says she wants to get back and read the papers so she wanted us to hurry. She reads them as I put the horses and she starts crying. I look at her and she runs inside. She puts them Ganon's study desk and goes into her room. It is really late so I go to bed but I can't find that I can't get those papers off of my mind. I'm sure that Summer will tell me in a rant or something so I don't worry that much.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I'm woken up by a guard and everyone is in freaking out. I go to Ganon's study to see what is going on and he looks worried. I walk in and he barely notices but I see he is holding the papers Sheik gave Summer.

"Ganon what is going on?" I ask and sit down.

"Did Summer see these?" He shows me the papers.

"Yeah, after she did she looked upset and went to bed. What is in those that is making everyone flip?" He doesn't answer but hands me them.

_Sheikha tribe member Kanha, died June 6 protecting the royal family of Hyrule._

_Daughter Summer Dragmire is found missing days later without a trace. _

_'Summer I hope this helps, I found this when going through a few archives. Sorry that it is very limited but the paper was hard to read after this._

So Summer is a Sheikha after all. But why would she be so upset after reading this?

"She forgot about being in the tribe when her mother died and couldn't remember anything. If she read this then she will remember everything that happened to her when she was there. I tried to keep her from knowing because I knew she would be saddened but after this I know that she will go back."

"What do you want me to do then?" I ask him hoping that I don't have to go after her.

"I don't know Hyrule that much so I need you to go after her. You will find her quicker than the soldiers also I'd rather Zelda not find out," He says. The last sentence sounds a little fishy but Summer doesn't know Hyrule that much either and she might kill herself. I run and get Epona and when I run by I see that Winter isn't there so Summer left by herself.

It took me longer to get to Hyrule because I was following the faint trails in the sand showing where she went. I don't know where she might go but I'm sure she will go somewhere we've been before. I walk Epona around and it is already night. I know that without a sword I won't get far with walking so I set up camp by Lake Hylia. I started cooking a fish when I hear someone coming. I turn and see Sheik, he sits down by the fire.

"Link have you seen Summer?" He asks me. Why would he want to know?

"Why do you need her?" I ask him.

"I saw the problems happening in Gerudo because of her running off. I didn't think that showing her those papers would cause this! If Zelda finds this out it will be bad," Sheik sounds genuinely worried.

"Ganon said the same thing about Zelda... What happens if she finds out?" I ask him and Sheik puts his head down.

"Zelda can control all the Sheikha and could kill Summer if she saw fit. Also with Zelda not liking Summer already would make her want her dead the same."

I take in his words and we eat the fish I cooked. I don't care for Ganon but Summer is someone I don't want to see die. Sheik said that they will be loyal to the royals even if they want their life. If Summer remembers her Sheikha side then she will follow Zelda and she will die. I need to get to her as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>The next morning me and Sheik head out to find Summer. She might not remember much of Hyrule so I suggested that we check Ordon first. It took us almost all day to get there but when we do get there no one is out. We pass by my house and hear some talking inside. I find that strange so we head inside to see Ilia yelling into my basement.<p>

"I'm sure that being what you are isn't a bad thing! Other people might not even know so you can come out!" She yells and gets no reply.

"Ilia... What are you doing?" I ask her and she looks at us with a tired smile.

"The princess came here yesterday really upset. I'm trying to get her to come out right now," Ilia replies and we hear some climbing.

"Zelda isn't here right?" Summer asks still on the ladder. We tell her no and she comes out.

"Sorry, I didn't think you would be that upset about me telling you that," Sheik apologies and rubs the back of his head.

"No it's alright. When I read those I just remembered the things I forgot and I thought it was better to just cool down here," Summer says and starts to head outside. "Thank you Ilia for being so kind and patient." Ilia watches us leave but when we get outside of Ordon Summer takes a different path and away from Gerudo. When we ask her where she is going she doesn't answer. The trail she leads us on goes on for about a hour and when we get to the end of it a small village can be seen. Summer leaves Winter by the entrance and walks inside, we do the same and follow her. She goes inside a house and stars messing with things.

"Summer what are you doing!?" I shout at her wondering what the owners will do if they catch us.

"I'm going through some of my things. I remembered this place and the house and decided to see if it was still okay."

"What is this place then?" I ask her.

"When the Sheikha moved here for a little while when the other village wasn't safe," Sheik replies and Summer puts the book back.

"Yeah when my mom died I went outside the village and hit my head on something. I guess that made me lose my memories so when dad found me I couldn't remember what happened," Summer tells us and goes outside the house and heads to a pond.

"Why did you live here and not with Ganon your entire life?" I ask her and she sits near the bank.

"I don't know, I don't even know if dad does."

The moon starts to come out and we head back. With Sheik and Summer it is safe to travel during the night so we don't have to camp. Sheik says that he is going to escort us back to Gerudo encase something happens and I don't mind. As Sheik starts to get on his horse Summer hits the back of the animal and it takes off, she screams 3 to 0 and Sheik growls at her. She seems to be in a better mood so at least she won't be a pain to travel with. We set up camp near the lake so that we don't have to ride that long in the morning. My mind always pictures that village with the broken down homes and the cracked windows. The place looks like it was abandoned for years but Summer was living there not that long ago. How can a place become ruins in that short of a time span? I try to stop thinking about that so that I can sleep but that doesn't seem to work.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day me and Summer head back to the desert and she seems to be better. Ganon was glad to have her back and so was everyone else. The days after went just like they used too, with Summer playing pranks on people and Ganon hating me. The desert stayed warm but Hyrule started to get colder with it becoming winter. I have to say though that I don't miss the coldness of Hyrule one bit.

Alone with it becoming colder, people from Hyrule stared coming for vacations to escape the frost. Summer and I would help at a local inn to help with taking care of the guests. It has been a year since I left Hyrule so know one that comes remembers me or knows me at all. This does make me a tiny bit sad about not being remembered but there are worst things that could happen.

I was cleaning a room when Summer yells at me to get down there. I finish the room and head down to the first floor and a smile comes to my face. Ilia, and Sheik are there with a few bags.

'Hey Link!' Ilia says when she sees me and Sheik waves.

'What are you doing here?' I ask them and Ilia points to Summer.

'She brought us here to visit,' Sheik says and Summer gingerly hits him. 'What was that for?!'

'I think the score is 4 to 0 now ninja,' Summer taunts and goes to get some rooms ready.

'Why would Summer bring you all the way here?' I ask.

'She said that it was too cold to visit in Ordon so she brought us here to visit.,' They both say with a smile.

'Oh well I'll show to the rooms alright.' I bring them up to the higher floor and give them their rooms. They said that they would rest today from traveling and meet us tomorrow. I leave and Summer is waiting at the bottom of the stairs. She has a paper with her, and by the decorations I could tell that it is from her father. We have been staying in the inn while we worked so Ganon would have to send things to give us anything.

'Dad has a party tomorrow. Ilia and that ninja can come too, it might be fun~' Summer says in a sing-song voice. I grab the letter and see that Ganon is having a party for a festival. I go and ask the others and Ilia says yeah, Sheik nods. Summer goes to get Ilia a dress so she will look proper and Sheik and I look at them like they are crazy.

While they are gone we go in the town to see what is happening. Sheik stops in a more abandoned street to talk to me.

'Link, why are you still here when you could leave?'

'I like it here, also I don't have to save anything or help anyone here.'

'No I mean why are you still within Ganon's reach?'

'Summer is a nice person and you can see that too. Also she is the one that keeps Ganon from using me.' I don't see why Sheik has his mind set on breaking me out of the desert.

'I know that but I didn't think that you would want to still be in his domain when you were forced to come here, that's all.' I know Sheik means well so I don't get mad at him. We wonder around the market a bit when Sheik gets enticed on some weapons. He gets some new daggers and we head back, Ilia and Summer are back by the time we get there. Ilia has a new white dress and Summer has a grin on her face.

'That was the easiest shopping trip ever!' Summer tells me with glee because she has a absolute hatred for shopping of any kind.

We head to bed because we have to leave early to get to the castle on time. I wonder why Ganon would even want us to come to a party, also me of all people. I guess I could always find out that answer tomorrow but its not the point.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day we all get ready for the party and Summer is complaining about wearing a dress... again. Ilia is excited about going to a castle and meeting the royals. We didn't mention that the only person with a royal status besides Ganon is Summer but she doesn't need to know that. Sheik is being over protective of Ilia and me but Ilia doesn't seem to notice but Summer did.

"You know ninja, that my dad may make the rules but the guards listen to me quicker than him." We are all getting inside the castle when she said this.

"Why should I take your word for it?" Sheik asks and a guard comes up to us.

"Princess, who are they?"

"Why would it matter?" Summer replies and the guard rolls her eyes.

"I need to know who enters the castle," the guard replies to Summer.

"Oh that's ninja guy, Ilia and dad's prisoner that broke out." Sheik looks at her with hatred and the guard lifts her sword.

"You did that why?! He could be dangerous!" Summer doesn't care and continues walking.

"Of course he is, but not at the moment which is all that matters," Summer says and we follow her. The guard leaves her be and Summer talks to Sheik.

"See they listen to me before anything else, now stop being uneasy and have fun. I have to check with my dad but everyone knows who you are and won't mess with you... hopefully."

Before we can say anything she runs off. We go inside the ball room and no one pays us any attention. I fill Sheik and Ilia in on who most of the important people are. Some of the other servants come over and they are talking about Ilia because not that many people have blond hair and are female here. I look over and see Summer and Ganon walking in but Summer is looking at me weird. I wonder why and I look around but I don't see anything out of the ordinary.

Everything seems to quiet down and we all turn to see someone come in. I know him immediately as one of Ganon's captains. He is tall and strong built with black hair and brown eyes. No one here messes with him, not even Summer because rumors say that he kills first and asks questions later. I pull Sheik and Ilia away from him and bring them to the edge of the room. Summer nods in my direction and I can tell that the man isn't here to have fun but is here for something more serious.

He bows to Ganon and looks at Summer with a strange smile. "Good evening your highness, you needed to speak with me?"

"Yes I do, Summer can you bring Link with you for this?" Ganon says more like a command and she comes over.

"Come on, Ilia and Sheik can wait in my room so nothing happens to them." Ganon and his captain have left so we stop by Summer's room before heading to the study. She locks the door so that no one goes inside without her knowing and we get to the study. Summer is acting more dignified than normal but she doesn't say why-I'm sure that the captain has something to do with it.

She hands me a sword before we go in and once again, doesn't say why. When we go inside I stand by the door and Summer stands by Ganon with the captain sitting in a chair.

"So about your letter Borax, why would you want to marry her anyway?" Ganon asks him and I feel a pain in my chest.

"Seems the most proper for her. Would you want anyone else to have her?" Borax asks Ganon and I can see anger on Summer's face.

"I'm right here so you don't need to pretend as if I don't know what is going on!" Summer shouts at Borax and know he is getting angry.

"I don't need to be told what for by a girl!" I can see that Ganon was trying to avoid this but it didn't work out.

"I can choose what happens for myself and I don't need you to tell me who I should be with! Also like I would marry a power hungry lizard like you!" Summer shouts back and after that they are just shouting insults at each other. Ganon looks at me like I'm supposed to stop this and I have no idea how to handle Summer's wrath. She frightens me when she is playing around and yelling at people but right now she looks at if she will kill someone and that would be Borax.

"And who would you marry if not me?!" Borax shouts at her, this being the only none-insulted phrase in a while.

"Maybe the hero or something, at least I wouldn't sully my name by doing so!" Summer shouts and Ganon looks at me with hatred, me, I'm red as a cherry.

"Like he would want a wife as insulting as you!" Borax yells and Ganon is to busy probably finding a way to kill me.

"And you would want an 'insulting wife'? You're such a hypocrite!" Summer storms out at that point and forcibly drags me with.

Ganon and Borax are discussing things for hours and we all head back to the inn. Ilia and Sheik said that they could hear all the yelling perfectly and I light red. Summer doesn't notice because she is busy going through her magic stones to find one to curse Borax, but Sheik is giggling at me. Ilia follows with him but she tries to hide it more than him and Summer throws a rock, hitting Sheik.

"What was that for!?" He yells and she doesn't notice him at all.

"She is busy cursing that captain at the moment. Come back in a week," I say sarcastically but she turns around for that.

"No I found one already, and it will make him unable to walk for a month!" She says with glee and we look at her like she's nuts.

"Good for you now let's sleep, I'm tired," Ilia says sleepily and walks to her room with us in tow. I know that Summer will be in a horrible mood for a while and Ganon will try to kill me... again. I wonder why Borax would even want Summer if he clearly shows that he hates her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry that this took longer but it was hard to plan that scene.<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading! **_


End file.
